Sadly Valentines Day!
by KIRIHIME
Summary: It's Valentines day! And well yeah... Better than the summary I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY! (I don't know about your valentines day but ours was yesterday). Anyway this is a little one shot**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was early in the morning but the school is already packed with students. Since today is a very special day for both boys and girls there were no club activities for the morning only. After all today is Valentines Day, the day you will tell your loved one your true feelings for them.

"Wow! Everyone's sure hyped up! Huh!" Kirino exclaimed looking around at the classroom seeing his classmates so happy. The girls were happily talking about who they will give their chocolates too, while the boys were pretty excited on who's going to give them chocolates, which made Kirino smiled. He looked at under his desk and looked at his home made chocolate and blushed. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder which made him look up.

"Hey Kirino good morning and also happy Valentines Day!" Shindou greeted smiling at Kirino, which made the latter blush and look down, making Shindou look at him confusedly.

"Hey Kirino are you alright? You're red are you sick?" Shindou asked in a worried voice touching him in his forehead, which made Kirino to force down his blush.

"Ye-yeah I'm ok don't worry" Kirino answered swatting Shindou's hand on his forehead.

The door then opened and Shindou looked towards it and chuckled a bit. Kirino look at him confusedly and look towards where Shindou is looking. Kirino then felt a pain in his heart when he saw the person Shindou was looking at.

Yamana Akane just entered the classroom and it was obvious that she was nervous about something, since her face is red, once she was seated she was fidgeting in her seat and is looking something at her bag obviously the chocolate she made.

"She's so cute isn't she?" Shindou said amused, while Kirino just had a grimaced face and pushed his chocolate under his desk.

"Yeah she is..." Kirino answered smiling a little his head low.

"Hey, Shindou..." Kirino called.

"Yes?" Shindou answered looking at the bowed boy.

"What do you think of Akane?" Kirino asked lowly.

"What do I think of her? Well I think she's a cute and sweet girl" Shindou answered honestly.

"Do you-" the bell rang and everyone went back to their seats.

As the day progresses both boys were given many chocolates, Shindou of course since not only was he a genius and talented pianist but also because of his looks and just because Kirino looks like a girl doesn't mean girls don't fall in love with him with his charming personality and his feminine appearance many girls also likes him.

It was already lunch time and Kirino was eating alone in the rooftop, since Shindou told him that Akane wanted to talk to him. So here he was now seating on the floor alone, until that is he heard someone opened the door to the rooftop when he look up to see who it was, he made an irritated face.

"Kariya? What are you doing here?" Kirino asked in an annoyed tone, wanting to be alone rather than having Kariya as a company.

"I saw Shindou-sempai and Akane-sempai together, so I thought you might be alone and wanted some company" Kariya answered, at the mention of those two together he felt a pain in his heart.

"I'm ok so leave me alone" Kirino answered in a harsh tone.

"Are you really ok?" Kariya asked looking directly at Kirino, while the latter is just looking sideways.

"Of couse I am!" Kirino answered with an unsure voice.

"Honestly Sempai how can you be ok when the person you love is being taken away from you right in front of you" Kariya said in a sarcastic voice walking closer to Kirino until his right in front of him. Kirino then looked at Kariya with a shocked and pained faced.

"How did you know about that?! I didn't told anyone about!" Kirino stopped and bit hnutes but fois lip. Kariya look at him and sigh. He kneeled in front him and look towards him.

"Neh, Kirino-sempai. I'm sorry" Kariya said making Kirino look at him confusingly. Kariya touched Kirino's cheek ad kissed him on his other side of the cheek.

"Happy Valentines -sempai" Kariya whispered in Kirino's ears. Kirino was shocked unable to move since he still can't process what just happened. Kariya stood up and started walking towards the door but before he exited.

"You should give Shindou-sempai your chocolate, it'll be a waste not to give it to him" Kariya said before disappearing. It took a few minutes but for Kirino it was long enough for him to react, his face sudden;y became as red as his hair and hot steam was coming out of him, he touched where Kariya kissed him.

' _Wha! Wha! What the heck!'_ Kirino thought trying his best to process what was happening but still couldn't. And then remembered what Kariya said before he left him alone.

 _'How-how-how the heck did Kariya knew about it!'_ a million thoughts were running through his head, he came back to reality when the bell signalling for lunch time was over, but still he didn't move from his spot and just stayed there.

Kirino doesn't know why but before he knew it his body moved on its own. He was sitting under a cherry blossom tree and started writing something.

 _I will stay by you_  
 _Even when we fall_  
 _I will be the rock, that holds you up_  
 _and lifts you high so you stand tall_

 _I won't let you go_  
 _No one can take your place_  
 _a couple fights & lonely nights_  
 _Don't make it right to let it go to waste_

 _I won't let you fall_  
 _I won't let you go_  
 _No matter where you are_  
 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_  
 _No matter where you are_  
 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_

 _I will hold on to_  
 _Everything we've got_  
 _A quitter, a regretter, and forgetter is_  
 _Everything I'm not_

 _I'll take care of you_  
 _and love you just because_  
 _You and I are better than forever_  
 _Nothing can stop us_

 _We can be the generation_  
 _Who learns how to love_  
 _Mistakes & empty promises_  
 _Will never be enough_  
 _To tear apart the giant hearts_  
 _that beat inside us now_  
 _Let's conquer the percentages_  
 _and rise above the crowd._

And then he wrote another one. While writing tears were coming out from his eyes making the paper wet, yet he continued wanting to finish it as soon as possible.

 _Should I tell him, should I tell him not?_  
 _(There are a million things I cant tell you)_  
 _I wrote you letters that I didn't sign_  
 _you turn around, just one look_  
 _and I'm in heaven._

 _I see the flowers bloom_  
 _when you're around me_  
 _I hear the angels sing_  
 _the sweetest melody_  
 _whenever you call my name._

 _If only I could tell you_  
 _how I'm feeling_  
 _how much you meant to me_  
 _why cant you see that I'm_  
 _crazy in love with you._

 _I miss you so when you're not around_  
 _(There are a million reasons why I adore you)_  
 _I know good things come to those who wait_  
 _the day will come_  
 _when you and I will be together_  
 _and that day will last forever..._

 _You'd be my number one_  
 _Id stand by your side_  
 _Id make you smile everyday_  
 _if I was your girl..._  
 _Will I ever find the courage to say?_

By the time he was finished he was already crying clutching the papers in his chest and tried to stop himself from crying more, once he was able to calm down he stick it above his chocolate wrapper. And waited for the bell to ring once it did it signaled that class is over.

Student's were already swarming the hallway and outside of the school some were going home, others were going straight to their club rooms. Kirino look outside the soccer field and saw that everyone was already in the field and his heart felt pain again when he saw Shindou and Akane talking. He turned around and started heading towards the club room, he went towards Shindou's locker and put his chocolates and letter in there. He started going home not feeling to want to practice for today.

* * *

 **First of all the letters are actually lyrics from a song the title of the first one is "No Matter Where You Are" by US THE DUO and second is from the Winx Club titled Crazy in love with you.**

 **Anyway hope you like it!**

 **Everyone please review and comment! Thank you**


	2. Note: This is not a Chapter

**I'm sorry to disappoint all of the readers and author's but this is not a new chapter but just a note.**

 **I'm here to tell you that there's going to be a sequel titled "Happy White Day".**

 **Hope you guys liked/loved it.**


End file.
